nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Silverstar10
Welcome Hi, welcome to NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Herb Patch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1Ninja2Kat3 (Talk) 00:22, October 6, 2012 Hey Silver! Welcome to the wiki! So glad you joined. I'm Rainy, from WFW. :) Feel free to ask me any questions or just to RP, k? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 01:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Notice! Your character Blazebreeze has been assigned Imppaw as an apprentice. "Blazebreeze you were taught well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass all of these qualities on to Imppaw." [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Silver, please come back to the IRC. I need to ask you some questions! Please? I am what's known as a REBEL *secret rebel handshake* 00:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) If she's yours, and you don't have over five cats, then sure! I am what's known as a REBEL *secret rebel handshake* 00:58, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Silverstar, In regards to your cat, Glacierpaw on IceClan, she is added, but needs a mentor. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Am I not "turtley" enough for the Turtle Club?]] 22:56, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Silver! So, as you may've notice, we're doing a wiki makeover. I noticed that you have a Bunnykit and a Bunnypaw with similar descriptions. Are they by any chance the same cat, because then we could delete the kit one. thx! [[User:Rainsplash987|True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless]] 19:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Silver! I had a quiestion for you :) Tell me when you are on :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 19:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) NC IRC! Pleas hurry :) I GTG really soon... What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) You ran away from me on chat so I;ll just ask you here: We are making a paper and I was wondering if you would like to help as my partner in writing it... What do you say? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Silver I was checking wiki activity and saw the message you left Rainy. Charrie stop is over so definitly yes as long as you plan to RP them. And you should porbably ask Ninja about being allias as she is the head admin ;) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 14:11, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Ello Silver. A rogue would be fine; they're not in the clan, and are usually RPed in The Alley.(though if you lounge by the borders that's fine too) And I'll have to ask the others, but I can almost give you a definite yes for the 2nd thing. ;D[[User:Rainsplash987|'''Wanna hear a joke about cats?]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Just kitten!]] 15:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver, I read your message to Roo. T-that was just.. so sweet. I feel so sorry for you. I just couldn't image how that would feel. ;( <9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999990 Love, Misty. <3 Oh, Silver... Silver you are so strong, I don't know what to say... If I lost my mother I would barely be able to keep myself breathing but you are so strong and sweet that you are able to actually respond to a message I sent you... I admire you so much Silver, you have no idea <3 When I go to bed tonight and count my blessings I will think about you, and I will try to be more understanding and less whiny towards my mother, and appreciate my sister more. When I count my blessings I'll count you ten times. As for those bullies I can't even comprehend what kind of assholes would tease you when your mom died. Omg, I'm about to breakdown. They have mothers too, how can they not understand that... One day, when they are older their parents will have to die and they will die from the inside out when they remember that they teased you because of it. Or, we can make it quicker and you can send me their address so that I will just kill them from the outside with a quick swipe. You are so strong and amazing Silver, and I'm so proud of you for coming back. But never feel pressured to stay for me-or anyone else- if life gets heavy again. I'd say I can understand how you feel but I can't. I've never experienced anything like what you are going through right now. I'm so proud of you Silver and admire you so much. You are one of the greatest things that have made their way into my life. And if anyone points out that you are being moddy or anything I will beat the hell out of them. Because I don't think any of them can understand at all what you are goign through. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SILVEROKAY IM SO PROUD OF YOU IM GOING TO HAVE A BREAKDOWN NOW I LOVE YOU SILEVR <3 --What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:01, March 10, 2013 (UTC) |} Hey Silver. I know Robo already messaged you with the awesome coding and stuff, but I absolutely had to message you myself. One of my family members who is very close to me had a near-death experience, and I lost several all at once a while ago. It devastated me, so I can only imagine what you must be feeling. I am so ashamed of myself. You make me smile everyday you are on, despite everything you're going through. Whenever I'm being a complete grouch, I think of you and it's like a rainbow or a ray of sunlight in my day. As for bullies(I stalked Robo's talk page, but I HAD to see how you were) I will KILL THEM. Not kidding. I can be pretty violent sometimes. Especially when it comes to my precious Silver. If you know me, you know I'm atrocious at poetry. But I'm going to give it a try, because I love you so much. I can't do anything fancy like Robo's coding, but I can do a tiny thing for you, I hope <3 When the wind whispers and sighs through the trees Please close your eyes and think of me Because you know no matter what I'll think of you I'll reach out a hand to pull you out of the blue That's if you need it, and only then I've seen you fight, I know your strength Head held high, you never bend You care for others, their hearts you mend How you can do that, I often wonder When your own problems could pull you under It's times like this I'm glad you're here You're beautiful and graceful, like a deer I don't seek to capture you or hold you still But just befriend you by your own will I know I can't offer much to lend Still, if you're ever in need of simply a friend I'll always listen, I'll always care Because jewels like you are precious and rare So whenever life's stories seem to get old Remember this saying Silver is worth more then gold [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] Rainy's amazing message hid mine, so I'm telling you I left another one above hers in case you missed it <3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You are so welcome Silver. And yes, you do have friends who will always be here for you :D <333333333333333 [[Stormstar|'''Stormstar]][[User:Rainsplash987|''' Welcome to']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Night']][[NightClan Roleplaying Wiki|'Clan ]] I LOVE YOU TOO SILVER <3 Yes, those bullies will pay; and maybe not now, but soon they will regret this so dearly. What they are doing is so terrible I just can't comprehend... I love you, okay? You are my best pal too and if anything gives you a small scratch I'll be going at their throats :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) D: Another evil sibling, huh? I told Arti, but I'm not sure what they've decided... [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 00:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) No problem [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 00:27, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll be sure to tell Arti, Silver, because I know that wasn't your fault. I have to go take a shower now, but I promise to leave Arti a message when I return :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) np, I told Arti, I'm sure she'll have the issue solved in no time :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Im really sorry but she hasn't responded yet :C I suggest messaging her on a different wiki yourself; because I think she'll be more likely to listen if its coming directly from you. If you want you an just send her a message right here and see if responds. Your siblings really need to be disciplined... xDDD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:34, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Lol thats a good thing xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't talk about matters that concern another wiki on another wiki. 16:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Thanks so much! Rainy Talk Blog 18:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ish fine, and sure ;) Rainy Talk Blog 20:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) HURRAH! And yeah there is-it's all quite a bit stupid and pointless to be honest 3: Robo Talk Blog 22:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh cool Silver! Love the new sig btw! I actually have no idea how to do that... Ask Misty; I think she was the one who did that for us. Sawwy I couldn't help D: D: Really? Why on earth? ... That's awful '';( Hey Silver, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out with all the new users! :D [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'''That's about it...]] Loll it's fine, I actually just went to google to find images and once I found one I just used Paint to add text :) ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 02:19, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi, its Gingerstripe :3 I want to adopt all your cats, Wolfgrowl, Angelkit, Violet, Bunnykit and Icebreeze. :3 If your leaving. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC)